Erza the Titania
Erza the Titania (エルサチタニア, Erusa za chitania) is Erza Scarlet the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. Appearence Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. Abilities *Super Erza: Super Erza is the Super State of Erza the Titania, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Uryu having been able to fight and defeat fearsome monsters, titanic robots and even beings that are considered deities. Uryu gains the ability to fly and is virtually invulnerable to all harm, except for the attacks from the most powerful Opponents. Background Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children in the Land of Haro. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Overtime, the Ten Tailed Beast destroyed the incomplete Tower of Heaven and the Zeref-following cult in the Powerful Rampage letting Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. After washing up on the shores, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild.5 She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Part IV 'Redemption Arc' 'Skyworld Palace' Uryu and his Team go north to a canopy. They go through the forest to stop the Egg Fleet. Pit is shown viewing the New Brave Heroes was trying to save the World to prevent Paul Gekko's God inside his Heart from forever to be Resurrected. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to guide them through the depths of the jungle to stop the Egg Fleet to save the world. Team Angel and Pit infiltrates the castle to find Eggman. Pit must help Uryu's Group escape the mansion located inside to intercept the Egg Fleet. Byakurai helps Uryu's Group get to the Egg Fleet by summoning twenty Hydreigons as Transportation. His Friendship and Kindness have summoned the Chaos Emeralds thus being Transformed into Divine Uryu to stop Lyon from achieving the Extended Conquest for Power. After Lyon was redeemed, Erza detains Uryu and Raimei for their breaking of the wizard's rules only to find the the Shadowy Figure on top of the roof of Lyon's Flagship. It was Jellal the Killer that has the Data of the Shinobi and Wizards. Uryu decides to fight Metal Jellal using the seven Chaos Emeralds. Heaven Tail, Izumogakure and Paul Gekko hold Metal Jellal before unleashing the Tailed Beast Bomb. Unfortunately, Simon the Ninja used his body as a shield to protect Paul Gekko. He falls to the ground, confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish as Natsu continues his battle with Jellal. Natsu manages to defeat Jellal. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon